


The Sound of Your Voice

by frozenCinders



Category: Bx: Execute (OFF Fangame)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: This place is an odd haunt for Lenny. It seems odd for an old acquaintance of his, too.
Relationships: Lepi/Borbo | Lenore Thaddeus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Sound of Your Voice

If asked, Lenny would say that he prefers quiet, peaceful places. A well-stocked library or a big, empty garden would come to mind. Yes, he loves those places, and he dislikes crowds and unnecessary noise.

So why, then, does he find the atmosphere of a karaoke bar so soothing? Is it because the mood is so positive? Because nobody is paying attention to Lenny, who sits in the dark and never takes the stage? Sometimes even the bartender doesn't notice him, and he doesn't order anything on those nights.

The singing is mostly bad. Occasionally, there will be a decent performance, and there was a very talented couple on the other night, but most of the songs are tough to sit through. Still, though, Lenny keeps coming back. He keeps sitting in that corner, sometimes with a drink or a snack, and he just watches and listens.

Tonight, Lenny spots an acquaintance of his. Nevada sits leaning too far back in their chair, idly picking their nails and paying no attention to anyone else in the bar. It's rather empty tonight, though, and the bartender even took notice of Lenny, so it's not long before she asks Nevada what they'll be having.

They turn their head and let all four legs of the chair touch the floor before standing and walking to the bar. Lenny can't hear what they're ordering, but they're sure it'll go untouched either way. As expected, when Nevada returns to their seat with the drink, they promptly set it down and let it cease to be. It'll most likely still be there when they leave.

It's only fifteen more minutes, Nevada impatiently checking their watch almost ten times during which, before they get up and leave. That was odd. Lenny didn't assume Nevada was one for karaoke anyway, but why show up like that only to leave so soon?

He hasn't spoken to Nevada in a long time, and he also hasn't exactly been socializing much lately. Lenny follows Nevada out hoping to catch a quick conversation outside, and is surprised to find them talking to someone else.

"There's like nobody in there anyway. You're trying to stand me up for no reason," Nevada complains.

"I never wanted to agree to this anyway."

The stranger speaks slowly and with careful enunciation, but his mouth barely moves.

"We never _do_ anything. You love strutting your stuff, I thought this would be perfect for you!"

"I'd like to apologize for wasting your time."

"Apologize by getting in there and humoring me. I would say I don't have all night, but I actually do, for once."

Lenny leans against the wall beside him, invested in the conversation. If asked, he'll just say he was waiting to talk to Nevada. It was his original intention, anyway.

"It's not... my element," the stranger says. "I know it seems like it would be... Can we do something else?"

"Hell no, that asshole bartender already made me buy a drink. Come on."

The stranger looks off to the side.

"Lepi, come _on_. How is it not your element?"

"You know I... have trouble," Lepi says. "It would be easier... if I had... telepathy..."

"Yeah, we all wanna read minds. I think if you got out more, you'd get better at talking."

"I try, it just doesn't seem to work out. I'm not under the impression that any of this is my fault, but it is frustrating."

Nevada sighs and holds up a finger.

"Only one song. But it has to be my choice."

"Terrifying."

Nevada laughs. Since they seem to be about to head back inside, Lenny hurries back to his own table. He isn't about to butt in and scare Lepi off after Nevada went through all that trouble to bring him inside.

(That, and Lenny and Nevada aren't on the best terms. Lenny just finds it fun to pester people.)

"See? Nobody's even on the mic," Nevada points out. Aside from those two, Lenny, and the bartender, there are only three people in the bar, talking quietly amongst themselves. Lenny would guess that they're about to head out soon.

"This will all depend on which song you choose," Lepi says, leery of the jukebox.

"I'm not going to pick one you don't know. It's fine if you have it memorized, right? Easy."

The two of them crowd around the interface and Lenny can't see what they're choosing, but he does catch Lepi nodding as he steps away. Nevada hands him a microphone and takes their seat, immediately leaning back until the front legs of the chair are floating again. If they weren't here with someone else right now, Lenny safely assumes their feet would be up on the table, and that they'd be ignoring any scolding from the bartender. Instead, he thinks they might be occupying a second chair, but he can't see from here.

The song Nevada picked for Lepi is a slow one with a beautiful rhythm. It seems to be one Lepi knows by heart, and he doesn't stumble over the words like he seemed to worry he would. The three strangers at the other table become entranced by Lepi's performance, and Lenny finds his own attention enraptured as well. He watches, head supported on each of his cheeks by his hands, as Lepi finds a bit more confidence in his singing.

By the end of it, Lenny vaguely realizes his drink has gone warm and his food has gone cold. He pays them no mind whatsoever, choosing instead to stare at Lepi as he sits next to Nevada, his face a beautiful shade under the dim light of the bar. The exertion of singing and his conflicted feelings brought a pink tint to the surface, and the purplish lights make it look almost mystical.

The group of strangers leave, followed shortly by Nevada after a conversation Lenny is too far away to make out. Oddly, Lepi stays, staring at the empty stage. He's all alone.

Lenny is still short on his quota of social interactions for the month.

"Need an audience?" he asks as he walks to stand beside Lepi. When Lepi rises from his seat, he's unexpectedly tall-- not that it's particularly difficult to dwarf Lenny.

"An audience... would be nice, yes."

He steps up onto the stage and chooses another slow song. Maybe it's all he feels comfortable with performing, but Lenny finds it better this way. His voice is perfect for these types of songs. Once more, Lenny finds himself mesmerized by Lepi's voice, his mind not even registering the lyrics it speaks.

"I couldn't possibly be lucky enough to get another encore, could I?" Lenny presses cheerfully, offering Lepi his best smile. It's not even all that fake.

"It's getting late. I should be heading home, but..."

"Buuuuut?"

"I might come back."

It's good enough for Lenny. He lets Lepi go, and makes a mental note to visit even more often than he already does.


End file.
